


Fallout 4: My Adventures in the Commonwealth

by gamestories1234



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, I want to make mostly everyone have a relationship, Side Missions, Story Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamestories1234/pseuds/gamestories1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much my playthrough of Fallout 4 in written form. Hope someone likes this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. War Never Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my playthrough of Fallout 4 in written form. Hope someone likes this.

"War never changes..."

"You're gonna knock 'em dead at the Veteran's Hall tonight, hon."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. Now get ready and stop hogging the mirror..."

"Right," I said, looking myself over in the mirror.

Same ol' me. Jet black, rebel style haircut. Thin beard. Grey eyes, with a scar across the left one from my time in the army. (preset face no.9)

"Your turn, hon," I said, grabbing my glasses off the sink and leaving the bathroom.

I walked down the hall to the living room and kitchen to see my faithful robot butler, Codsworth.

"Ah, good morning Sir! Your coffee. 173.5 degrees fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection! And today's newspaper, just delivered!"

"Thank you, Codsworth."

"Of course, Sir!"

After taking a sip of coffee, I heard light footsteps. I turned around to see my wife, Anna come in the room.

"Hey, baby," I said, giving her a kiss.

"Hey," she smiled.

*baby crying*

"Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun," announced Codsworth.

"You know, at first I was nervous about it, but Codsworth's really good with Shaun," Anna said.

"Yeah, I just wish we could remove that eight inch buzzsaw of his without violating the General Atomics user agreement."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang it's sing-songish tune.

"Oh, can you get that? I think it's that salesman. He's been coming by everyday for you," said Anna.

I walked over to the door and opened it to meet a man in a yellow trench coat and fedora.

"Good morning! Vault-Tec calling," said the salesman in a chipper tone.

"What."

"Oh, I just wanted to inform you about your families' reserved place in the neighbourhood Vau-"

"Go. Away."

"Won't take but a moment! Just need to review some information."

The Vault-Tec rep pulled a clipboard out of nowhere and asked me to fill in the blanks.

"Fine."

Name: Ricardo Gomez

S:2  
P:8  
E:2  
C:8  
I:2  
A:4  
L:2

"Great! That's everything! Congratulations, and welcome to the local Vau-"

That was when I shut the door.

"Well, it's piece of mind," Anna said.

"Maybe. I just wish we didn't have to get dragged into another war."

*baby crying*

"Sir? Shaun has been changed but still refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that "parental affection" you seem to be so good at.

"*chuckle* You heard him, get goin,"

I walked down the hall, past the bathroom, to Shaun's room. There he was, crying in his crib. I got close to him to calm him down.

"Hey, buddy. How's my little man, huh?"

That calmed him down.

"How are the two most important men in my life doing? Spin the mobile a bit, he loves that," said Anna as she entered Shaun's room.

I reached the button on the rocket themed mobile and pressed, sending it into a slow spin accompanied by a quiet, soothing tune.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park today after breakfast."

I smiled.

"Sure, I bet Shaun would like that. Sounds like fun."

"Sir? Mum? You should come and see this!" yelled Codsworth from the living room.

"Codsworth? What's wrong?"

We headed to the living room with Anna holding Shaun.

The t.v. was on. No words really stuck out to me until I heard what I'd been fearing this whole time. "Confirmed reports of nuclear detonation." Suddenly, the t.v. lost it's signal. I knew what was coming.

"Shit! We need to get to Vault, now!"

We bolted out the door and down the street to the Vault, passing by neighbors struggling to pack their things and others still in shock. After crossing the bridge, we came to a gate where soldiers in power armor guarded with miniguns. 

"Let us through! We're on the list."

"Infant. Adult male. Adult female. Ok, go on ahead."

"Thank you!"

We joined a group of our neighbors on a large platform.

"Hey," I said to Anna. "I love you. Both of you."

"We love you too." she said.

What followed was the worst thing I'd ever seen in my life. A nuclear detonation. Right in front of me. It was blinding and made my ears ring, as if the very sun shrank and crashed into the earth. I was stunned as I watched it devour anyone and anything in it's radius. So stunned, I didn't even think to crouch when the wave of nuclear radiation and fire rushed over my head.

As the platform lowered, we were greeted by some men and women in blue jumpsuits and lab coats.

"Everyone please head up the stairs in an orderly fassion! Welcome to Vault 111! A better future, underground," yelled one of them.

After being given our own blue jumpsuits, we were told to follow a man they called doctor.

He led us to these chambers that, in my opinion, looked like high tech coffins.

The doctor told us they were "decontamination pods".

Lying son of a bitch.


	2. Home

She's dead.

She's dead and he's been taken.

I sat there at that desk for hours hearing that in my head. Trying to accept it. I couldn't. I felt fine before, when I saw her die and watched Shaun get captured. But once I sat down at that desk, I had a chance to think, and I remembered where I was and the situation I was in. Then I couldn't help but cry.

_Don't just sit here and rot. Shaun's out there. Anna wouldn't want to see you like this._

I got up and faught my way through seven giant roaches. I ripped a portable computer from the arm of a corpse, and I opened the Vault door. I thought of my mission as I watched the gears in the door turn. Find Shaun. Avenge Anna.

With a pistol and a security baton at my waist, I walked out of the vault. No matter what happened, no matter who got in my way, I would succeed in my mission. Vengeance.

* * *

As I exited the Vault, I spotted my old neighbourhood in the distance, Sanctuary Hills.

The first thing I did was look around. Rusted cars, collapsed houses, oversized insects. The only remnant of my past life being my old robot servant, Codsworth.

As annoying as Codsworth could be, he really was a sight for sore eyes.

"Sir? Oh, it's really you!"

I couldn't help but grin. Without warning, I'd been thrown into a brutal wasteland barely recognizable as my old home. My charming robot's accent, however, just made it all seem a little less bleak.

"It's good to see you, Codsworth."

"Oh, how I've missed you and the family! Where might they be, Sir?"

"They...They're gone, Codsworth."

"Sir, what are you saying? Ah, I see what's wrong! You must be starved, being two centuries late for dinner. Would you like me to fetch you something?"

"No, Codsworth."

"Well how about we scour the neighbourhood? Shaun and the missus may turn up yet!"

"No, Codsworth. They're gone."

"Let's find them then, shall w-"

"No! No, you fucking delusional tin can! She's dead and he's been kidnapped. I wanna find Shaun, but I'm sure as shit not gonna find him here!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't begin to imagine what you must be going through."

"I'm sorry too."


	3. Rebuilding

"There, much better."

Even without blankets, a bed is quite the accommodation during the apocalypse.

Codsworth fixed up my old house while I worked on my pistol. Food in a cabinet and ammo in a footlocker, I built a nice little hovel for myself.

It's been four days since the Vault.

"Sir? You said you wanted to find Shaun," said Codsworth, coming into my room.

"I did. And I do. And I will."

"But you've been laying in bed for days."

"I'd start if I knew where, Codsworth."

"What about Concord, Sir?"

"There's people in Concord?"

"Yes, Sir. And they only pummeled me with sticks a few times before I had to come home."

"Heheh, I like these people already."


	4. At a Minute's Notice

"See ya, Codsworth. I'll be back soon."

"Good luck, Sir! I do so hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too."

It's been five days since the Vault. I'm finaly ready to head to Concord. I've also resorted to eating cooked, giant roach. Not bad, actually.

As I walk across the old, dilapidated bridge, I see a red statue of a rocket on the small building cleverly named the Red Rocket Station.

"There better be something worthwhile in there," I muttered, wielding my new pipe rifle. I'm not used to weapons that just holding can give me tetanus and splinters.

As I approached the station, I notice some things. A medkit on the ground and a lone German Sheppard.

"Hey buddy, how's it hanging?"

The dog, being unable to speak as dogs usually are, simply barked a hello.

"Wanna come with me, pal? You seem like a nice guy."

He stuck his tongue out in affirmation.

"Let's go then."

After the Red Rocket Station, Concord wasn't far and was only a two minute and a clip of .38 ammo. I've always hated mosquitoes, only good thing about them now is that they're big enough to shoot.

Even though I could hear gunfire off in the distance, searching the nearby buildings Is my first priority.


	5. At a Minute's Notice Pt.2

I've arrived at the museum in Concord.

"Now I've seen everything."

About five people wearing bags, leather jackets, and scrap metal shooting at one man on the museum balcony in an old minuteman costume.

The man sees me and points.

"Hey you, there! I need help!"

Suddenly, the bag wearers started firing at me and my new canine companion. As one charged at me with a knife, my dog bit them in the leg so that I could blow their head off. One by one, we dispatched the attackers with ease.

I ran up to the museum.

"They're inside! We still need help," cried the history buff.

"You sicced them on me, asshole! I'll kick your ass for that!"

I grabbed a leather jacket and pads for protection along with a double barreled shotgun, some ammo, and some steel knuckles I'm gonna use to break that guys teeth with.

I ran through the door, only to get more guns aimed at me. Outnumbered and surrounded, I took cover in the hallway to the right. Walking past cardboard cutouts of revolutionary soldiers and empty display cases, I didn't notice the attacker until I had a bullet in my stomach.

"Fuck!" I winced, collapsing to the ground.

He was about to finish me off when my canine friend sank his teeth into the shooter's neck.

"Thanks pal, owe ya one," I said reaching for a stimpak and a bottle of hooch.

The dog and I went through four more shooters until getting to the top floor and kicking the door down to the balcony.

"Thank you so mu-" started the man in the costume. Or at least before I puched him.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled the costumed stranger.

"For calling them on me!"

"The raiders are regrouping outside!" yelled a disheveled, dark-haired man in the room.

"They're coming back, will you help us?"

"Fine, but you owe me for the murderers."

"You mean the raiders? Yeah, murderers works. They've been after us since Quincy."

"I'm gonna need something more than these guns if I'm going to go toe to toe with more of those raiders."

"We've got an idea. Sturges, tell him."

We looked over at the man fiddling with the terminal.

"There's a crashed vertibird on the roof. Old shool. Pre-war. You might've seen it."

"Hard to miss."

"Well, one of the passengers left behind some pretty sweet power armor. Only problem is, it's out of juice. What you need is a standard issue F.C., fusion core. There should be one in the basement."

"Allright, I'll get the job done."

Sure enough, downstairs, there was a locked door in front of fusion core. Having exhausted all my bobby pins and having no hacking abilities whatsoever, I shot the lock with the shotgun I picked up earlier and ripped the oversized battery out of the socket.

Heading to the roof, I got a better look at the vertibird and suit of power armor. And as an added bonus, there was a fully-loaded minigun just waiting for me.

"Hey, boss! We got somebody up here!" yelled a raider across the street, on the roof.

"So much for stealth."

I fired at him with the minigun, the rounds chewing through them. That got the raiders' attention. I jumped off the top of the museum, landing in the middle of the firefight. My minigun made quick work of the raiders until I got to the ringleader. Of the group, he was the best equipped and wrecked my power armor's helmet with a .308 round from a short hunting rifle.

Through the broken glass on my helmet, I saw a sewer grate down the street lift from the ground. From the hole emerged an enormous reptilian beast only missing wings and the ability to breathe fire. It charged at me and the raider ringleader. So, of course, I pushed him at the beast as I escaped to a safer vantage point.

From the top of a nearby building, I rained down a hailstorm of bullets on the beast, my revolutionarily dressed, temporary accomplice taking the occasional potshot.

After five minutes of this, the beast's head blew off and I made my way back to the museum, expecting a reward.

"Quit fussin Preston, I'm fine," said an older woman in the museum lobby being looked over by the "minuteman".

He turned to greet me.

"Wow! That was...a pretty amazing display. Just glad you're on our side. I'm Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen. Here's a reward for your help," he said cheerfully, handing me a bag of bottlecaps.

"Screw this, give me your weapon!" I yelled, tossing the caps to the ground and pointing my new hunting rifle at him.

"Whoa! Easy now! Here, take it. It's yours."

"Damn right it is." I grumbled, walking to the front entrance to get out.

"Asshole. No better than a raider," said Preston.

"Now, Preston. You wouldn't call him that if you knew what he's been through," scolded the old lady in the group. That made me pause.

"What would you know about what I've been through?"

"You're a man out of time. Trying to adapt to this new and strange world. You're looking for your son."

That did it.

"What the hell do you know about my son?" I yelled, pointing my rifle at her.

Unfazed, she responded, "He's alive. Out there. I feel his energy."

"Right, what else?"

"I've got nothing. Even so, I don't need The Sight to tell you where you should start looking. Diamond City, the great, green jewel of the Commonwealth."

"How helpful. I'll be leaving now."

I turned and walked away, leaving Preston and the group in the museum lobby. I then took my canine companion and my new weapons home with me. Today I got a lead on Shaun, as vauge as it may be.

Next stop, Diamond City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to any readers! I know the way I'm writing isn't actually in the game but I decided to write it the way I wish I could play. I'm not too good at writing this stuff yet so I'll appreciate any ideas or constructive criticism. Grammar Nazis welcome as well.


	6. Meet the Neighbors

It's been another week since the museum.

Found some more ammo in my old neighbors' houses. Also found out my neighbor was a drug dealer. Cleared some of the more collapsed houses. Named dog Whiskey. He seemed to like it.

I thought I'd never see Preston and his ragtag group of misfits again. I was wrong.

"Help us! Help!" yelled someone in the distance. Whiskey's ears perked up in response. He starts barking, waking me up. It's three in the morning.

"I hear them bud, just ignore it."

He whines.

"Fine. Let's go help."

I just had to walk through my doorway to see the museum group running through the street, Preston carrying the younger woman of the group in his arms.

"The Hell's going on here?!" I yelled at Preston.

"She's wounded and bleeding out. We need help."

"Damn it. Get her on my table!"

Preston did as I said, laying the woman down on the table in my living room.

"Preston, go through that drawer and get me a stimpak, a rag a pair of scissors, and a bottle of whiskey."

Less than a minute later, he brings the items.

I cut up her shirt, exposing the wound. I then poured the whiskey into the rag and dabbed the wound. The bullet wasn't deep and could be taken out easily. Finally, I injected the stimpak into her stomach. As an added precaution, I also gave her some med-x for the pain.

Though she was in pain, she could just barely whisper a thank you through gasps.

"No problem."

"Thank you for saving my wife, Sir," said the dark haired, disheveled man from the museum.

"Happy to help."

"That doesn't sound like you," said Preston.

"Yeah, well."

* * *

Next morning.

Preston and the group ended up staying the night in a neighboring house.

They woke up one by one. I was at my weapons workstation when the woman from yesterday came by.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning."

"Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Uh-huh."

"Anything I can do to pull my weight around here?"

"No."

"Okay," she said, walking away.

"Hey, what's wrong with your husband?"

She paused.

"What do you mean?"

"He always seems afraid."

"Yeah. He's changed. It used to be that he'd wake up early to work, but now I can barely get him out of bed."

"Why'd he change?"

"We lost our son to raiders."

That made me look up from the workbench.

"I'm sorry, I know what that's like."

"You had a child? Where's your wife?"

"She's dead and he's missing."

"Has it changed you?"

"In a way, I think."

"What'll you do now?"

"I guess I'll follow up on that lead from the old lady and head to Diamond City. Maybe there I'll find my son."

"I wish you luck then. Um...you would'nt mind if we stayed here, would you? We've got nowhere else to go."

"You're all welcome to. Just do me a favor and keep Whiskey company, will you?"

"Sure. I do owe you one."


	7. Chaos Personified

"Fuck."

I packed my 10mm and pipe revolver rifle. Two cans of purified water. A steak. Not enough.

I wandered into the Boston Common. Big mistake. In the Swan Lake, there's an enourmous, green beast with swan boats stuck on it. It wasn't friendly.

I barely escaped with my life, let alone my suplies. After a run-in with some raiders, I came out of it worse for wear. A bullet hole in my leg is bleeding out. I feel lightheaded. I can't breathe.

"I'm sorry, Shau-"

Then everything went dark.

* * *

"Wake up, jackass."

I opened my eyes. A raider standing over me.

"Am I dead?"

He laughs.

"Not yet. Now get up and go buy a drink for that leg."

He puts out his hand and helps me up.

Slowly, I regain my bearings. I'm in a small room with a single doorway. Outside, I see raiders laughing and cheering.

"Where am I?"

"Quit messin'. You know where you are." said the raider, leaving to join the others.

I followed. It looks like a bar or something. If bars have a fighting ring and weapons on the walls.

I walked to bar.

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender.

"Whiskey."

"Clean or irradiated?"

"Irradiated."

"Five caps," he said, handing me the drink.

I spread the caps on the bar and spun around in my seat to face the fighters.

"Feel like a fight?" asked the bardender. "Cait's on a winning streak. You beat her before she gets off the stage, you get all the caps she's won."

"Cait?"

"That's the resident pit fighter. The firey redhead on stage."

Firey was right. She screamed and yelled, swinging that red baseball bat at the opponent's face. Blood staining her clothes. Bruises and cuts all over.

"She's gorgeous."

I hear the bartender start cracking up behind me.

"Where do I sign up?"

* * *

"Tommy! I'm ready to cash in!"

"Not so fast, little bird. We got one more lookin' for a beating!"

I walk onto the stage with only a sledgehammer and my leather jacket.

"Ya ready t'get your arse kicked?" taunted Cait.

"Are you?"

Somewhere, a bell rang and the fight started. She swung her bat at me and missed. I hit her in the stomach and swung at her legs from behind, knocking her on her ass. She hits her head from the fall. Dazed, she looks up at me.

"Knock her out!"

"Do...it."

"Just pretend to sleep. I'd rather not break your skull with a sledgehammer over some caps," I whispered.

She glared at me in anger, too weak to get up.

"Arse." 


	8. Diamond in the Rough

Cait may've been pissed at loosing the pit fight, but she'd take any opportunity to get those caps back. Even if she had to earn them.

I hired her to watch my back for two reasons. One, being the fact that after my near collision with death, I realized I need someone on my side. As capable as my alchoholically-named canine companion is, a shotgun is more useful than a set of jaws.

Two's because she's cute.

"You sure you don't want my rifle? You strike me as a more accurate shot," I offered, looking at her double barrel, and some other things about her.

"Ya know, we'd move faster if you kept your eyes on the road and not me arse."

"Well don't make your arse so nice, then," I laughed.

As crude as my comment was, she had to choke back a laugh. A win in my book.

"Why're we headed to Diamond City anyway?"

"Personal reasons. You sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Sure enough. Everyone knows where Diamond City is. And if ya don't, follow the lights. By the way, you're gonna need to protect me when we get there."

"What am I paying you for then?"

"No raiders allowed."

"So you know I'm not a raider?"

"If you are, you're the oddest one I've ever met. My guess? You're a mercenary. Looking to splatter some self-absorbed politician's blood on the wall."

"Well, no. But who knows, it's still early. Back me up if I decide to?"

"Who knows, it's still early," she smiled.

* * *

 

"Danny Sulivan, you open this gate right now!"

"Jesus, who's screechin'?" said Cait.

"I'm sorry Piper, but Mayor McDonough's really steamed. Said that article you wrote's all lies."

We see a woman in a red leather jacket yelling angrily at an intercom. She grunts and looks our way.

"Hey, you two! You want into Diamond City too, right?"

"Yeah, we're here to murder anyone important," Cait said with a smirk, a little too seriously.

"Well, for my sake how about you pretend to be traders. That way we all get in."

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"What's that? You guys are traders? You have enough supply to last the market for weeks? Huh. Hear that Danny? You gonna let us in, or are you gonna have to be the one to talk to crazy Myrna about losing out on all this supply?"

"All right Piper, no need to make it personal."

We hear the sound of creaking metal joints as they lift the door to the once great baseball stadium.

"I told Danny to keep to keep that door shut! You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The level of dishonesty in that paper of yours, I should have that printer scrapped for parts!" yelled a fat, suited man from the open gate.

"Ooh, is that a statement, Mr. Mcdonough? Tyrant Mayor shuts down the press," sneered the reporter in red. "How 'bout you? Do you support the press? Because the Mayor's threatening to throw freedom of speech in the Dumpster."

Because of the arguement, the reporter and Mayor didn't realize Cait and I had lost intrest and left. As we walked through the gates, we saw an impressive settlement. People, vendors, defenses, Diamond City had it all. 

"I bet we'll find trouble here," murmured my Irish companion.

"Fingers crossed."


	9. Fedoras, Fun, and .45's

Cait and I shared a room at the Dugout Inn, Diamond City's bar and hotel. I hadn't planned on it, but when Cait drank herself out cold, I had to find her a safer place to sleep it off than a barstool.

I'd heard around town that there was a private detective who could help me find my wife's killer. I went to their office to meet them. Just my luck, he's gone missing. Still haven't told Cait about what we're really doing in Diamond City.

30 days since Vault 111.

* * *

"Just sayin', we're takin' a big chance walking through the common," whispered Cait.

"Believe me, I know. Just keep your voice down."

We were headed to the Park Street Station, right next to the Swan Pond. We entered and walked down a small flight of stairs to a doorway.

"I'm tellin' ya, joinin' Skinny Malone's crew was the best decision we've ever made."

"Recognize them?" I whispered to Cait, hiding behind the doorway together.

"Triggermen, they're the gangster type. All talk, no muscle to back it up. Which ones you want?"

"Take the one in the hall, I'll take the one in the reception office. That way we can surround the one at the farther end of the room."

"Sounds good."

We snuck up to our targets as close as we could and pulled the trigger to their heads. The final gangster turned around to see he was suddenly outnumbered.

"Do the smart thing and drop the gun."

He obeyed, lifting his hands up and kneeling.

"Now then, you have a choice. Either she lets loose some buckshot in your gut or you off yourself. Excrusiating agony or quick and painless?"

I always had a natural ability to force someone into something. Poor bastard was so scared he picked up the 10mm and blew his brains out, not even considering fighting back.

 "Damn."

Cait gave me a surprised look, almost nervous. Almost impressed.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing a fedora from a body and putting it on Cait.

We proceded through the subway station repeating the process. Kill and grab the gear we need. An hour later we found Vault 114, embedded in the subway station wall.

"Nice base of operations."

"How many more you figure?"

"Don't know," I said plugging in my pip-boy to the computer. "I'd like to though."

We walked onto the extending pathway, a wave of bad memories and nostalgia hit me like a nuke. It apparently showed.

"You're lookin' a little pale there, Rick. Holdin' up?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'll admit, I'm havin' fun. Nothing but raiders, but almost no real action at the Combat Zone."

Then I realized. I was having fun too. Cait made even brutal murder enjoyable. It's only been a month and I'm already over my wife's death.

_Piece of shit._

I was distracted. Wrong thing to be around murderers. Point proven by the sudden switchblade in my side.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, wake up. Need your help to get out."

I'm in a dim room. Maybe the old Overseer's office. I must be dreaming. I must be, seeing what looks like a cross between the tin man and Sherlock Holmes.

"You up, Cowboy?"

"Yeah. Why, need some oil?"

"Very funny. Name's Nick, synth detective."

I put on my most bullshit british accent.

"Mr. Valentine, I presume?"

"One and only."

Then I realized Cait was being awful quiet. I looked around for her. Gone.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Cait, my friend!"

"Damn, who knows what these savages will do to her."

"We need to save her!" I yelled, starting to beat on the door.

"Don't hold your breath, buddy. It's terminal controlled. We need another way."

"What about that one?" I said, looking at the terminal in the room.

"It isn't conected to the do-"

Valentine didn't get to finish his sentence. I grabbed the computer off the desk and smashed it on the window. The terminal broke with every swing. By the end, I realized I was just punching the glass with bloodied fists. The guard on the other side looked at me and laughed.

_Big mistake._

One more punch did the trick. My hand burst through the glass, grabbing the guard's neck and forced it onto the sharp glass, decapitating him instantly.

"Holy crap! Glad I'm on your side."

"Feelin's mutual. Stick around, I'm gonna need help."


	10. Her Private Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Cait's pov. Sorry about the sudden transitions but it's the only way I know how to type it.

_Where am I?_

The familiar pain of handcuffs pinning my arms back. The room is badly lit, illuminated by only a lantern.

"Hey there."

The voice belonged to a Triggerman. Armed with a submachine gun.

"You and your boyfriend have been causing a heap of trouble." He said.

"Would'ya believe he's my employer? I'm a hired gun."

_That's it. Keep calm. Don't show weakness._

"Really now? That's too bad, you'd make a cute couple. Plus, I was hoping to see him cry after he saw what I've done to you."

_Shit._

"I'll be fine. I've been tortured before."

"Sweetheart, by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead." he said taking out a knife. He gagged me with his tie and took off his belt. He glared at me with crazed lust as he started to undress me. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for it."

_Wherever you are, Rick. I really need you._

* * *

"Please...please stop."

"Why sweetheart? You starting to enjoy it?" said the gangster, smacking me with his belt again, the buckle chipping a tooth.

Pure torture. Four hours of it. Four hours of beatings. Four hours of knife cuts. Four hours of choking. Four hours of molestation.

"He'll kill you," I whispered.

_I hope he's alive._

"Sweety, just face it. Dino's probably killed him already. Just face it, being chained up as my personal toy is your new life. I'll stop all this for now if I hear two precious words from that cute little mouth. I'm yours."

"Bite me."

He sighed and walked over to a table, picking up a pair of knuckles and striking me.

"Say it."

"N-no."

Another right hook.

"Say it, bitch."

"Fuck yo-"

Another hit. I feel like I'm dying. Vision blurred. Can't take another hit.

"Say. It."

"Fine!" I yelled, fearing another punch. "I'm you-"

Bam! A gunshot brought me out of a trance. It also blew his brains out.

_It's him. Thank god._

Rick opens the sliding door and sees me. Naked, tied up, bruised, bleeding.

"Oh, no." he pants. "I'm too late."

_Was he worried about me?_

"I'm alive, Rick. Thanks to you. Just get me out of here, will ya?"

"Yeah."


	11. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to regular pov. Tell me what you thought of the last chapter please.

"Two med-x, Solomon."

"Right on, man."

Valentine, Cait and I all made it back Diamond City. I want to find my wife's murderer, but it isn't fair to Cait. She feels weak and faints occasionally. I'll stay with her in Diamond City until she recuperates.

35 days since Vault 111.

"How you holding up, Cait?"

"Better." she smiles.

"Here, this should dull your pain."

"Thanks. Shouldn't you get going somewhere?"

"I've got nowhere to go."

She sat there, quietly.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Back in the Vault, when you saved me, you said you were too late. What did that mean?"

"It meant I didn't stop what happened to you. It's my fault."

She actually laughed.

"Do you really blame yourself for that crap?"

"Yeah, I was distracted."

"You know, you coulda just left without me."

"Not an option."

"You make it sound like you need me to finish this mission of yours."

"Maybe."

"What are you doing? Why are we going to all these places and killing all these people?"

I don't answer.

"Does it have anything to do with your wedding ring?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I do. How bout' this? You tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mine."

I did want to tell her. I had to tell someone. So I did. I told her about the Vault. About Anna and Shaun. Told her stories about what it was like before the war. I didn't expect anything out of it, but she did have secrets. She told me about her parents. About the slavers. The pain and deceit. By the end of it, I was holding her.

"Do you think I did the right thing about my parents?"

"Maybe it wasn't the best course of action, but sure sounds like they deserved it."

"Yeah."

"You know, you've come a long way from crackin' me in the face with a bat."

She smiled. That was the only way to be close to her. A careful combination of romance and dark humor.

"Sorry I was so mad when we first met."

"Sorry I was an arse."

That triggered it. Something deep inside her she'd burried. A feeling she knew had to exist but was never shared with her.

Love.


	12. Trail of Pawprints

52 days since Vault 111. 

Cait and I took a little vacation. I took her to Sanctuary and introduced her to Whiskey and the Quincy group. We made it a little project of sorts. We built a hotel for the settlers and a private home for Cait and I. Walls all around, raiders don't even think about invading. 30 citizens in all and growing.

Eventually we came back to Diamond City. Valentine, after some robotically-racist comments from Cait, identified my wife's killer as Kellogg. Turns out, he had a house in Diamond City. My first clue in a long time.

"Damn, this is a tough lock."

We met Valentine as he was failing to pick the lock the Kellogg's house.

"Think you could pick it, Cait?"

"I could, but I already stole the key when we first got here."

She stepped up and unlocked the door, bowing to Nick and I as a joke as we entered.

"Look around, Kellogg's likes to think big. There's no way this is it." he said, looking around the shack.

"Found it." said Cait, pressing a button under the desk.

Suddenly, a panel in the rightside wall flipped open, exposing a cache of supplies.

"A mercenary's favorite things."

".44 caliber bullets, San Francisco Sunlights..."

"Think Whiskey could track the cigar?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Why are we all here?"

"Because, I might need some help getting to Kellogg."

"You need three people and a dog to protect you?"

In addition to Cait, I brought along Nick and Piper for back-up. Whiskey was there to lead us to wherever Kellogg was.

"More bandages, blue," said Piper, who somehow from the begining knew I was a Vault Dweller. "Here boy, follow the scent."

Whiskey perked up. He bolted through a ruined fence with the rest of us struggling to keep up. Finally, he stopped at the old Fort Hagen and started barking erratically.

"He here, boy?"

He barked in return.

"Ok, team. Everyone look around for the entrance."

Piper and Nike start looking around while Cait came over to talk.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Here, I made you something."

She hands me a grey trilby and black suit.

"Like it?"

"Thank you, Caitey, but I don't think you made this."

"It's an upgrade. The damn hat is more protective than anything else you have on."

"Bulletproof?"

"No, but close. Just in case."

"The suit too?"

"Yep. Just wear the hat for now. I'll hold on to the suit."

She gave me the look. A tiny smirk and an abysmal gaze. She put her arms around me and meets her lips to mine.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Aren't they just adorable, Nick?"

"Just adorable."

They ruined the moment. Cait's only comfortable showing her romantic side with me. With anyone around, she feels like she has to put on her abrasive, rude, tough girl act.

"What're you lookin' at?"

"Gee, sorry. Just thought you'd want to know, we found a way in."

"Let's go, Cait."


	13. Revenge

"Enemy identified."

"Crap."

* * *

As soon as we entered Fort Hagen, we were ambushed. About thirty robots with laser weapons all hellbent on killing us.

Outnumbered, we split up. The five us, including Whiskey, went on a robot killing spree. Eventually, we followed the trail of "synths" and turrets underground.

I had my doubts about Kellogg being here. Untill I heard it.

_"Well if it isn't my old friend, the frozen t.v. dinner. Last we met, you were cuddling up against the frozen peas."_

_That voice._

_I'm coming for you, Kellogg._

* * *

More rooms. More doors. More halls. It just got me angrier.

His voice brought everything back.

"Rick, you okay?"

Cait. Only she made me realize how angry I was. I calmed down.

"I'm fine, Cait."

Finally, we all made it to a parlor of sorts. Ammo, chems, and medical supplies around the room. After a few seconds, the door swung open.

Another hallway. Straight to him.

"Ah, the most resiliant man in the Commonwealth. Funny, I thought that was me."

"You know why I'm here."

"I do. In fact, I wanted to make it a game. Here."

He kicked a loaded .44 to me.

"No back up. No tricks. Just skill. Sent your friends out."

"Fine. Cait, get everyone out."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Go."

She choked up a little. Then she shoved everyone out in tears.

Kellogg grins.

"How's a duel sound to you? On three, we turn and fire."

"Let's do it."

"Ok. On one. Three... Two..."

He fired. He emptied the pistol into the back of my head.

"One."

I turned and fired once, hitting the neck.

He fell backwards, hitting the floor.

I stood over him.

"How..." he whispered.

In response, I took off my trilby and gave it a shake. Six rounds fell out of it.

I'm proud to say he died violently. Struggling to breath and grasping at the air.

"See ya in Hell, jackass."


	14. Epilogue

456 days since Vault 111.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed in Sanctuary, now the biggest settlement in the Commonwealth. I found an old picture of Shaun in my pre-war home.

"That Shaun?"

Cait's sitting in the corner, listening to Sanctuary's radio station.

"Yeah, that's him."

"You miss him?"

"Honestly? Not anymore."

She nods.

"Hey, Marcy said we need another shipment of steel."

"Okay. I'll order it tommorow."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

A woman in a red dress enters.

"Mayor, we sold another house."

"Nice job, Milly."

She smiles and leaves. I turn to Cait.

"How are the men?"

"The army's ready at your command, Rick."

We hear a baby crying.

Cait gives me a smile.

"Go calm down your son."


End file.
